Let go
by sailormoonfreak5311
Summary: post 4x16 d/l Lindsay has enough of Danny. still being written please R
1. Chapter 1

_**I had this idea late at night so i have on idea if its any good. its lindsay centric. **_

_Thwack_

That's the sound the echoed through the lab as her hand made contact with his face. He had crossed the line. She was only trying to make him leave. Go away. But he wouldn't let go of her. So she brought her hand back and it hit him square across the face. He let go, and she ran. She didn't know where she was going. She just kept running. Until she had nowhere else to go. She found herself on the roof. She had locked the door form the outside so no one could follow her up here. She walked very to the edge of the building and she sat on the edge. She always came up here to think. Now she was going to have to make the biggest descion she had ever made. Either do what she wants and just jump feet first off the ledge. Or just turn around quit walk away and never see his face again. Or she could find a third option. What it was she didn't know. She had no choice but at least explore her options. That ledge wasn't going anywhere. She turned back to the door when she heard him. Banging on the door. Screaming, "open this door Montana. Open it. We need to talk!" she just sat there. Just looking at the door. Not even listening to him anymore. Just wondering what state she would be in when he broke that door down. Would she be on that ledge? Would she scream at him? Would she cry, again? Or would she just let it all go?

** Its short i know but this is just the begining. the prolouge you might say. if you could leave a review i would love you forever.**


	2. Authors note

Omg everyone I am so sorry that I'm taking so long to update. I'm Way behind in my classes which is leaving little time for writing this fic. I'm not giving up though. I also have writers block. So suggestions would be great. Please don't hate me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update but my muse finally hit tonight so enjoy and please drop me a review. the ring tone is white horse by taylor swift.**

**I don't own anything. please don't sue.**

I had broken up with Danny yesterday and already the whole office knew. I kept getting those pity smiles. Those smiles I thought I was rid of when I came here. Those "she's been through hell so maybe a smile will make her feel better." smiles. Really I thought they knew I hated that pathetic pity. If I wanted pity I would have stayed in Montana.

So I finished what I was doing in the lab and went into my office. Oh wait I mean _our_ office. I don't care about him anymore. At least that's what I tell myself. I swear I don't even know why I thought we would work. I love strawberry milkshakes, long baths, romantic comedies, and Jerry O'Connell. He was all energy drinks, quick showers, slasher flicks, and Jenna Jameson. Put that in an equation for love and all you get is heartache.

Even before this thing with Rikki he wasn't all there. Men I'll never get them. Before we got together he was saying he wanted so bad to see what we could have. And now he goes and cheats on me. Damnit why couldn't I see all he wanted was the chase. I hate this part. The part where you just sit there and wonder if you made the right decision. The part where you're trying not to throw yourself into their arms and kiss them like there's no tomorrow. But you also know no matter what you do will erase the pain, so you know there's no point to still want it. You just do.

"Hey, Lind's can we talk?" Snapped me out of my reverie. It was Danny.

I stiffened up and said sharply, "What do you want Danny?"

"I just wanna talk babe" he said softly

For a moment I melted at the use of the endearment. He obviously still cared. But this thought only thawed me for a moment, then it was back to being the ice bitch.

"NO, you DO not get to call me THAT!" I spat, "You lost all rights to call me THAT when you FUCKED your neighbor"

He stepped back as if I psychically attacked him. The look on his face was of pure shock.

"Yeah that's right Danny I know. Rikki told me. She didn't even know we were still together! She said she thought we had broken up! When she found out, she found my number in your phone and called me to beg for forgiveness. Do you what it's like Danny, to have a total stranger tell you that she she's sorry for sleeping with your boyfriend! Do you?" I ranted.

"Linds I was gonna—" I cut him off. I didn't want to hear him lie.

"_I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one to sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_"

My phone was going off. i walked over to my desk and picked it up.

"What's up Serena?"

It was my friend from back in Montana. She was my best friend through college and the first person I told my secret to. We still try to call to each other once a week.

"Lindsay, this is Ryan. I have some bad news"

Ryan is Serena's husband. I wondered why he was calling me on Serena's phone.

"What is it Ryan? Is everything okay?" I said worried. He sounded upset.

"Serena died last night. Hit by a drunk driver." He was crying by this point

"Wh-hat? N-n-no. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I cried, "She can't be. She just can't be."

"Lindsay I have to go. The kids need me." Ryan said still crying.

"Okay Ryan." I said shaking now, "Bye"

The moment I hung up the phone I burst into tears. I collapsed to the floor. Danny moved towards me.

"Montana baby what happened?" he whispered.

I ignored him and walked out into the hallway. Everyone was looking at me. They had all either seen or heard my outburst. Danny followed me into the hall and grabbed me.

"Lindsay, what happened" he said forcefully.

"danny let me go!" I shouted, "LET ME GO!"


End file.
